


向阳花

by Weightlessspacesuit



Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-21
Updated: 2019-10-21
Packaged: 2020-12-27 14:31:08
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 12,254
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21120329
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Weightlessspacesuit/pseuds/Weightlessspacesuit
Summary: 写在后面的废话谁敢相信这原本只是我给砰砰原定一个小时讲完的睡前故事！结果光是整理微信记录都整了一个早上(呆滞.jpg是真的不会收尾，也是真的不会搞簧，更是真真真的不会写文，只是一个xxj文笔的脑洞选手罢了，想到哪说到哪，如果不是这次的微信截图九张都截不完，我也不会单独整理出来总之就是，开心就好，不开心那也不许骂我，除非给钱(？？？本来还有一个徐好的视角，但写完最后的破三轮我实在搞不动了，以后再说吧(。





	向阳花

（砰砰代KK发的小偶像）

————————————————

（一）

金珉奎是一家大型企业的市场部副经理，年少有为，看上去前途一片光明，但实际上，因为拒绝了想泡他的上司(。)晋升受到了很大阻碍，无论多努力好像都很难往前进一步。

因为这个原因，金珉奎挺受挫的，虽然外表看不大出来，但和他关系好的朋友都能感受到他低落的情绪。

于是朋友夫胜宽为了带他散心，便邀请他一起去看自己正在追的偶像团体的公演。

原本金珉奎对追星这种事毫无兴趣，也不太能理解明星有什么可追，更没有对哪个明星着过迷，顶多有几个喜欢的演员，出演了电影会去看看这种程度。他平时工作忙，难得闲暇时间都泡在了健身房，况且总觉得比起迷恋可能一辈子都不会认识自己的人，还有更多有意义的事要做。

但因为那天刚被领导在一个项目上使了绊子，心情挺不好，什么工作也不想干，加上胜宽好说歹说劝他去，甚至大言不惭道：“你看完一定会感谢我的！” 他被挑起了一丝好奇心，就跟着去了。

夫胜宽是金珉奎大学时候的学弟，两人是在社团认识的，成天打打闹闹吵个没完，没想到毕业以后联系得最多的却是他们俩。夫胜宽和他也算是同行，在另一家公司同样小有成就，不同的是夫胜宽上下级关系处的特别好，感觉工作还比金珉奎更闲，上个年末因为对一个在电视上出现的偶像团体成员“一见钟情”，居然开始追起了星。

总而言之，有钱小boo连哄带骗地把小葵带去了公演场。

（二）

夫胜宽追的偶像团体刚出道不到一年，不是很红，公演场地也不算大。他们的位置就在正面看台的第一排，正对着主舞台。

周围都是清一色的女孩子，金珉奎的身高就显得有些扎眼了。他戴着口罩(胜宽：不戴的话怕被搭讪到没空看演出(bushi)，穿着胜宽塞给他的最大号周边T，努力装作试图融入周边的样子，心里却有些后悔到底为什么要来。

如坐针毡地等待了一首歌的时间，公演开始了，五个大男孩出现在了台上，胜宽超兴奋地给他指自己喜欢的小偶像。

金珉奎：“……是混血吗？没想到你喜欢这样的啊。”

舞台开始以后，身边的人包括胜宽在内都嗨了，甚至跟着站起来喊应援。金珉奎左顾右盼了一下，也想跟着站起来。没想到刚起身就被背后的妹子拍了拍肩膀：“劳驾，能不能麻烦您坐着看，您实在太高了，一站起来我们都看不见了TVT”

他只好尴尬地点了点头说好，复又坐下，而“我到底为什么要来这儿”的念头越发强烈了。

然而因为实在没什么事好做，再者出于对台上表演者的尊重，也不好意思掏出手机来玩，金珉奎还是把视线重新投回了舞台，一边安慰自己，虽然都没一个认识的，但好歹来了，看看也无妨。

没有想到看着看着，他的目光就被其中一个身影吸引住了。

这个金珉奎甚至还叫不出名字的男孩子，留着一头长到脖颈的黑发，远远看起来脸很小，人瘦瘦高高的 ，但身体十分柔软。

而且跳起舞的样子非常抓眼，是即使金珉奎不太懂，也忍不住说了一声跳得真好的程度。

身边的胜宽听见了，便转头问他：“哇哦，真没想到居然能听见你夸人，不过你是在说谁？”

“就是刚刚在最左边的那个”

“啊，那孩子叫The8，是从中国来的，中文名叫徐明浩，确实跳舞特别棒~”

“The8……徐明浩……”金珉奎跟着默念了一遍并记在了心里。

作为这个团除了夫胜宽喜欢的混血以外第一个记住的人，金珉奎显然对徐明浩多了几分关心，之后的舞台更是不自觉地寻找他。

慢慢地金珉奎发现，虽然徐明浩唱的部分不太多，站位也经常在角落，但他每一个动作都完成的利落又完美，甚至连空翻这样的高难度动作也没有一丝误差。他们这个位置视野不错，能够看清徐明浩的表情管理也十分到位，光是看着都让人觉得舒服又开心。

公演结束以后，珉奎向胜宽诉说了自己的发现，胜宽跟他解释，因为明浩是外国人，分到的part不是很多。

“但他真的是个非常用心的孩子，我每次看着他，都觉得他一定是一直认真努力地生活着。”

胜宽想了想，又补充了一句：“别说，徐明浩和你虽然性格上很不一样，但某些方面还挺像的哈哈哈哈。”

（三）

和夫胜宽分开回到家以后，金珉奎鬼使神差地搜索起了“The8”这个名字。他也没想到自己会对一个第一次见，甚至只是单方面认识的人产生兴趣。

但金珉奎一直都是想要什么就会去做的类型，于是他花了一周时间，把徐明浩出道以来的物料补了七七八八。因为个人资源没有很多，团体采访的时候话也不多，最开始他还以为徐明浩一定是个认真但没意思的人。直到连综艺都看完以后，才发现徐明浩虽然韩语还不太好，但梗不少，还经常很好笑，团综里也十分放得开，是个非常有趣的人。

看完这些以后，金珉奎又去推上关注了一些徐好的粉丝。在翻她们的推特时，看到了许多有关徐明浩对粉丝暖心的过往事迹。在这些女孩的描述中，他好像又看到了徐明浩的另一面，对待粉丝真诚又温柔，但身为爱豆又会保持好距离感。虽然金珉奎没有追过星，但他就是莫名觉得“这样挺好的”。

周末的时候金珉奎约夫胜宽出来，和他分享了自己一周以来的“收获”。

胜宽：“哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈，用专业名词来说，你这就是‘入坑’了啊~是谁之前还天天跟我嚷嚷着‘不懂你们这些追星的怎么想’来着？”

珉奎：“………别废话了，我就想问问，下周那个签售要怎样才能去啊？”

胜宽：？？？？？

虽然对此感到非常神奇、但还是好心地分享了经验的胜宽表示，两人有空的时间不一样实在太可惜了，不然自己就可以现场围观并拍照留念“男神金珉奎去爱豆签售”这种以前根本想象不出来的奇观。

珉奎：…………………还好时间对不上！

（四）

因为签售在工作日，金珉奎是从公司直接过去的。平生第一次去签售这种场合，他有些手足无措，不过胜在人长的好看又西装革履，看上去倒是挺沉稳的。

……就是跟周围有点格格不入。

金珉奎抽到的是个中间的号，前后都是女孩子，不如说全场也没几个男性粉丝，像他这样一身正装的更是绝无仅有。

珉奎：……记住了，以后一定带套休闲装换了再来。

因为长得令人瞩目，金珉奎从进场时开始就受到了多方关注，尤其是年轻小姑娘都在偷偷地甚至明目张胆地看他，他被看得不好意思，心说下次还是得戴个口罩来。

这时有个胆子大的小姑娘凑过来问他：“看你这一身不像是会追星的。你是替别人来的吗？替女朋友？”

珉奎沉默了一下：“……我确实是来追星的。”

小姑娘：？？？？？

小姑娘：“啊哈哈哈哈哈没看出来我们消磁居然连精英都能圈粉……那你是来看谁的啊？”

“The8。”

“？？？？天呐，活着活着我终于见到我们明浩的男粉了！！！”

“……啊哈哈哈哈哈。”

于是俩人就愉快地交谈起了入坑经历（？

（五）

聊着聊着，签售开始了 成员们上台跟粉丝们打招呼。

（啊中间插播一下成员 是八啵寒壳荣）

严格意义上，这是金珉奎第一次这么近地看到徐明浩，之前和夫胜宽一起去的那次公演其实还是有一定距离的。

“啊，脸真的很小。”

“黑发果然很适合明浩。”

“笑起来很可爱。”

“括号也很可爱。”

“脖子好修长。”

“很瘦。”

金珉奎一边认真地打量着徐明浩，一边想，这趟真是来对了。

打过招呼以开始走流程，之前那个小姑娘又想跟珉奎搭话，但他显然没什么心思接茬了。

徐明浩坐在最右边，是最后一个的顺序。

粉丝签到他的时候，他会很认真地看着对方的眼睛，微笑着点头附和对方的话。

有一个粉丝给他送了带兔子耳朵的头饰，他一边佯装生气地瞪了一眼对方，一边乖乖巧巧地戴上，还伸手拨弄了一下。

珉奎：……好适合。

还有一个看起来学生模样的小姑娘上台的时候因为太激动哭了出来，徐明浩便伸出一只手，让她和自己五指相扣，另一只手轻柔地摸了摸她的头，看嘴型好像在说：“希望下次来的时候，可以笑着见我啊。”

珉奎：……虽然他真的好温柔但我为啥心里有点别扭？

（六）

轮到金珉奎的时候，签售已经过了半场了，他跟着前面搭话的小姑娘的顺序走上台。因为个子很高，即使坐下来也能把人挡的严严实实。

（台下的站姐：……这让我们咋拍？？）

第一个签的是Vernon，他一看到金珉奎就蹦出了一句：“哇哦！（美式反应）”

金珉奎也不知道该说些啥，只好说：“那个，我朋友真的很喜欢你，他好像经常会来。”

Vernon：？？？？？

Vernon：“那你是？”

珉奎：“……啊，我当然也很喜欢你们！（其中某人）”

轮到尹净汉的时候被问了是谁的粉，珉奎老老实实回答：“徐明浩xi。”

尹净汉“啊——”了一声，然后拍了拍旁边的李硕珉，指着珉奎说：“这位，明浩的男粉。”

李硕珉：！！！！！

然后兴奋地拍了拍权顺荣：“哥你快看！！！明浩的男粉！！！！！”

权顺荣：！！！！！！！！！！

激动地（？）转过身去跟徐明浩嚷嚷：“明浩！！！你有男粉了！！！”

徐明浩：？？？？？

金珉奎：……………倒也不必！

等金珉奎终于挪到徐明浩面前的时候，全场上下已经传遍了“啊原来那个高个儿帅哥是诶撒xi的男粉！”“啊，明浩的男粉啊！”

中间甚至还穿插着诸如“啊那他是gay吗？”“可恶，我本来还想结束了去要下联系方式的！”此类的讨论（？？？

而台上的珉奎对此一无所知，也不知道今天以后，“徐明浩有个长得像演员的帅哥男粉”在整个爱豆饭圈都传遍了（。

他只知道自己真的到了徐明浩面前的时候，好像一句话都说不出来了。

因为个头高，即使是坐着也比同样坐着的徐明浩高出一些。

平时签售都是低着头看粉丝的明浩，跟自己对视的时候还要抬一点头。

徐明浩那天穿的是一件宽松款的奶黄色T，仰起头的时候，拉长的颈部线条和精巧的锁骨都显得好看又可爱。

徐明浩看他愣在那里只顾着看自己，莫名有些不好意思，只好主动搭话：“你是第一次来吧，很感谢可以喜欢我^ ^”

见金珉奎还是不说话，又接了一句：“不过我有些好奇，你为什么会喜欢我啊？”

金珉奎脱口而出：“因为好看。”

徐明浩：…………这样的话也不是第一次听粉丝说，但为什么会觉得这么不好意思？？

金珉奎看他脸一下红了，才反应过来：“啊，不是！我的意思是明浩xi跳舞很好看（内心：虽然脸也），之前被朋友带去看过一次你们的公演，就被明浩xi圈粉了。”

徐明浩听完笑了起来，说自己能够听到这样的称赞真的很高兴。

金珉奎又小心翼翼地问：“我也可以和明浩xi握一下手吗？”

徐明浩点点头说当然呀，并向他伸出了手，珉奎身体动得比大脑快，都握上去了才想起自己因为紧张手心有些出汗，连忙想抽回来。但明浩没有放开他，而是仰着下巴，认认真真地直视着珉奎的双眼说：“谢谢你今天能够来这里，我以后会更努力的，希望以后还可以再见呀^ ^”

金珉奎被看得晕晕乎乎，连忙点头说好好好一定会的，然而直到下台后过了很久，满脑子还是“明浩的手好软啊”。

原本金珉奎只是一时兴起，想去感受一下签售到底是怎么一回事，但结束以后，他感觉自己，好像恋爱了。

一边是理智在警告他：“徐明浩对粉丝们都是这样的。”

一边却又忍不住想：“但还是想多看看他。”

自我拉扯了一晚上以后，金珉奎下定了决心，以后一定要好好给明浩应援（？

（七）

好好一个副经理，开始从头学习起了怎么拍照，怎么修图，怎么去现场，怎么做应援。

而学着学着，金珉奎发现摄影是一件非常有趣的事，他也是真心喜欢用照片记录下美好的感觉，便有了一个以前从没有过、也不可能有的想法。

他想转行，当职业摄影师。

金珉奎原本就不是因为爱好才从事的现在这份工作，只是因为适合，他也能干得好。然而如今事业陷入窘境，且看上去要突破也很困难。因此，在发现了自己真正兴趣所在之后，他就动了想辞职转行的念头。

而且实话说，单身贵族攒的钱也不少了，即使辞职也足够他在家当一阵闲人了。

金珉奎很聪明，本身学东西就很快，再加上原本就挺喜欢看艺术类的展会，审美也很有品位。辞职以后他就靠之前工作积攒下来的人脉，找到了一个业内鼎鼎有名的摄影师拜师学艺，还得到了老师的赞赏，说他很有拍摄的天赋。

而辞了职金珉奎的空闲时间也变多了，他就经常去追行程，还专门开了个推特账号“M&M”用来更新徐明浩的饭拍图。

饭圈传闻也就从“徐明浩有个长得很好看的男粉”，变成了“徐明浩有个长得很好看，拍图更好看的男粉”（。

就这样过了两年，消磁也从原本籍籍无名的组合一步步成为了当红男团，喜欢徐明浩的人也越来越多。

而金珉奎也在摄影界混出了一定名气，更新摄影作品的ins账号“kmg406”follow数都接近百万。但他商照从不拍单人，只拍景色和静物，加上追星圈和摄影圈其实也算有壁，因此没人知道新晋网红摄影师和某爱豆的知名站哥，其实是同一个人。

（八）

工作逐渐变忙碌以后，金珉奎追星的时间也相对应得逐渐变少，不像以前那样场场都跟，推特的饭拍更新速度也缓慢了许多。

有一次，金珉奎接了一个需要出国拍摄的活儿，一去就是几个月，“M&M”也因此停更了几个月。

而就在这期间，徐明浩被媒体爆了“恋情公开”，他被拍到和一个女生走进酒店的照片，图上的俩人还都笑的很开心。随之而来的是各种层出不穷的传闻，中间还夹杂着许多指责他不好好努力回报粉丝只顾着谈恋爱、对粉丝不上心、站姐因此脱粉回踩之类的料。

一时之间，徐明浩变成了众矢之的。

而因为金珉奎不止在磁芬圈，在整个追星饭圈都很出名，他几个月不更新也没去追现场的事，便被黑子当做了“站哥脱粉石锤”大肆传播。

事件发生在金珉奎原定回国的前两周，那次照片的拍摄地在南非，网络信号什么的全看运气。

于是，等金珉奎收到夫胜宽的信息的时候，这件事已经发酵五天了。

原本金珉奎提前完成拍摄任务后，是想和其他工作人员在南非多玩两天，稍作休息再回国的。

然而从胜宽那里听说了这件事以后，他就找负责行程的staff改签了机票，而后绕着住处转了几圈，好不容易找到一个信号好的地方，连上网发了一条推特。

“没有脱饭，没有离开，也相信一直以来用我的双眼和镜头记录过的他。”

然后赶着最近一班飞机回到了韩国的家中，翻出了自己的宝贝硬盘，花了两天时间，剪了一个很长的饭拍视频。

视频前一半是无数次一丝不苟地完成舞台表演的徐明浩，再高难度的动作都能够表现到完美的各种瞬间。

而后一半是他在待机时、彩排时、签售中和结束后、演唱会时、打歌录制前后等各种地方，在没有官方镜头拍摄时，对周围工作人员和粉丝的各种温柔善意的小细节。

这些原本都只是金珉奎自己的珍藏，他有些幼稚地想把这样美好的小偶像藏在只有自己知道的地方，所以以前并没有在推上发过。

但这次全部都整理出来并公之于众，视频的配文是：“人设和性格确实都可以伪装，但我想没有谁可以在每一个场合、连每一个细节都伪装到无懈可击。比起‘听说’，我更愿意亲眼去看，用真心去感受真心。”

发完以后，他就没管推上怎么样了。

因为当这个视频被转爆的时候，金珉奎刚通过摄影圈的朋友，七转八转地要到了徐明浩的联系方式，正在纠结应该发些什么，根本没有心思理会网上什么反应。

（九）

其实因为工作原因，珉奎很早就有机会要到徐好的联系方式了，但他一直没有这样做过。

如果不是这件事，他大概一辈子也不会去问的。

金珉奎虽然知道自己对明浩可能超越了粉丝对爱豆的单纯感情，但他本质上还是一个很遵守原则的人。一方面是不想给明浩增添不必要的麻烦，一方面也知道这超出了粉丝能够做的事情的范围。

但是这次因为事情闹得很大，又和他自己扯上了关系，金珉奎担心徐明浩真的以为自己脱饭跑路了，急慌了，想着怎么也要亲自和他解释一下。

然而真的要到了以后，又不知道该怎么开口，思来想去了 很久，最后还是认认真真地写了一条很长的信息。

“明浩你好，我是M&M，很抱歉这么冒昧地联系你，不用回复我也没有关系，我知道我不该这样私下探听你的联系方式，只是实在想亲口跟你解释一声，最近一段时间没有去看你的行程是因为我由于工作的关系出国了，我并没有脱饭，也很相信你一直以来的努力和坚持，以后也会继续支持明浩的。

你不用担心，我不会把联系方式告诉别的人，以后也不会再给你发信息的，我们下次活动再见^ ^”

发完以后珉奎松了口气，正想着找胜宽出来问问事情的来龙去脉到底怎么回事。

手机铃声响了起来，珉奎低头一看号码，吓得一抖，手机就“哐”的一声和地面来了个亲密接触。

屏幕上闪烁的是徐明浩的电话号码。

珉奎手忙脚乱地捡起手机颤抖着按下了接听键，徐明浩的声音通过话筒传来，听上去和他平时的声音有些不一样。有一些哑，但还是软软的。

“你好，我是徐明浩。”

“……啊，那个，我知道。”

徐明浩好像笑了：“也是，不过我以为你把话说的那么绝对，是不会接电话的呢。”

金珉奎沉默了一秒：“……对不起，那我这就挂？”

徐明浩赶忙拦住他：“别，我是开玩笑的！啊，我打过来是想跟你，视频我看过了，真的很谢谢你愿意相信我。所以收到短信的时候只想着也要亲口和你道一声谢，希望这个电话不会让你困扰。”

“不会不会！……呜呜呜我就说了，明浩真的是很温柔的人嘛T T”

缓过了惊吓期以后，金珉奎就开始暴露话唠本质，balabala地给徐好说了许多事，从自己因为他而发现了真正喜欢的事业并转了行，一直说到之前那几个月在南非拍摄有多辛苦而且网有多不好（。

徐明浩没有挂电话，也没出声打断他，只是一直嗯嗯嗯地听着，等他一股脑说完以后才感叹了一句：“以前签售能交流的时间太短，都不知道原来MMxi是这么能说的人啊。”

珉奎：……！！！！糟糕，兴奋过头了，我的形象怎么办？？？

两个人又闲扯了几句，就准备挂电话。

在挂之前，金珉奎语气认真地跟徐明浩说：“我非常喜欢舞台上的明浩，也相信明浩不是会因为恋爱就对舞台松懈的人，所以没关系的，不用担心，至少我会一直为明浩应援的。”

徐明浩愣了一下，语气第一次听起来有些着急：“不是，你误会了，我没有恋爱，照片也不是事实，那个女孩子是我在中国时的同学，之前来韩国旅游所以约出门吃了顿饭，结束后我送她到住处罢了。”

“原来是这样，那更没关系了，反正就算明浩真的恋爱我也不会脱饭的^ ^”

明浩听起来有些委屈：“……都说了我没有。”

顿了一下，又很小声地说了一句：“……虽然有喜欢的人。”

但珉奎没听清，问他说什么，明浩咳了一声：“没什么，我挂了，下次行程见，你要来哦。”

“好的！！！^ ^”

（十）

关于绯闻，后来徐明浩公司那边的公关写了一篇条理清晰且带有实锤的澄清文，附上了他和初中同学的毕业照，以及酒店大堂和门口调取的监控视频，证明了他真的只是在前台等女孩办完手续就离开了，全程也没有过分亲密的肢体接触，就是普通朋友聊天的距离。

而关于“不敬业”、“人品不好”、“对粉丝态度差”的那些传闻，也早因为金珉奎的视频而不攻自破了，反而还圈了不少新粉。

两人确实也没有再私下联系过，只是金珉奎开始会根据徐明浩的行程来安排工作，能去的现场就尽量去。反而是事件结束后组合回归的第一次签售，明浩还跟珉奎说：“如果工作太忙，少来几次也没关系的，不要太辛苦了。”

珉奎冲他亮出了小虎牙：“越是累才越要来见见明浩啊，充一充电我就有动力继续努力工作了。”

明浩脸又红了。

赶忙低头写下一句“工作加油”然后签完名递给金珉奎：“那就下次再见啦。”

珉奎点了点头，正准备移动去下一个人那，明浩突然又冲他说了一句。

“今天……要握手吗？”

然后向珉奎伸出了手。

因为怕自己太激动，所以很久都没有在签售提出过肢体接触要求的珉奎：！！！！！

如果他的内心可以用弹幕来展现，大概会是：

awsl！！

呜呜呜呜呜呜呜呜呜！！

我永远喜欢明浩！！TAT

以至于到下一个顺序的尹净汉那里，还被净汉吐槽了一句：“知道你喜欢明浩，但好歹到我面前了，能不能把注意力放到我身上？”

珉奎：“…………啊对不起！！”

净汉：冷漠.jpg（bushi

（十一）

金珉奎在摄影业界混出名声之后，经常也会有金主爸爸（？）主动来约他拍摄。

有一次一个知名时装品牌方的策划找到了他，说非常喜欢他的拍摄风格，希望可以由金珉奎来拍他们新一季春装的宣传图。

珉奎一听就说：“对不起，您应该知道我不拍人物的。除非你们是要拍人形模特，否则可能就要找别人了。”

对方不肯轻易放弃：“我们这次请的代言人也很喜欢您的作品，您能再多考虑一下吗？”

接电话前，珉奎正用电脑登推特搜着徐明浩的tag看有没有什么新的消息，听对方说完以后刚想回她“不好意思不用考虑了”，结果网页一刷新就看到：

#xxx品牌代言人徐明浩#

珉奎：“好的那我接了吧。”

策划：！！！！！

后来品牌方发官宣的时候，也关注摄影圈的徐明浩粉丝：“靠！我竟不知应该先感叹次元壁破了还是先感叹天下红雨了！啊啊啊啊啊kmg不是从来不拍人的吗！”

部分明浩花粉甚至磕了起来（。

可惜摄影师kmg从来不发自拍，也不跟人合照，除了偶尔有一起工作的staff，没人知道他长啥样。

不然估计能磕上趋势（。

（十二）

当然，也因为没人知道kmg长什么样，所以在摄影现场看到他的时候，徐明浩呆了一下，然后没忍住跟他开玩笑道：“你不是很有分寸么，还搞私生啊？”

珉奎：“我不是！！我没有！！！”

这时，品牌方的联络人跑过来：“啊明浩，正好，我给你介绍一下，这位就是kmg，金珉奎，我们这次宣传图的摄影师。珉奎，这位是徐明浩，当红爱豆组合的成员，我们这次春装的代言人。”

明浩：……………

明浩：？？？？？

珉奎：（委屈）

陪徐明浩来拍摄的经纪人和策划交谈完以后也走了过来，看到金珉奎，一脸震惊：“这不是公开行程啊你怎么在这？？就算是你也不能搞私生啊赶快走吧再有下次就要把你拉入黑名单了啊！”

明浩：“……他不是，他没有，他就是这次的摄影师。”

经纪人：……………

经纪人：？？？？？

珉奎：（超委屈！！！）

被接连说了两次以后，金珉奎有点生气了，心想自己明明有徐明浩的联系方式，却连信息都没敢发过第二条，怎么可能干私生这种事呢？

于是板起脸说：“没什么别的事的话，就赶紧换衣服开始拍摄吧。”然后转身去检查摄影棚和灯光了。

而徐明浩也被经济人拖去换衣服。

开始拍摄以后，珉奎也一直冷着脸，然而拍出来的片子还是非常好看，找的角度和指导徐明浩摆出来的姿势表情，拍摄效果都很绝，品牌方看了十分满意，还拍拍珉奎的肩膀说：“策划推荐你的时候，我本来还担心你只会拍景和静物，不太会拍人物呢。看来是我想多了，不愧是A的学生啊。”

(就小葵师从的摄影大佬其实是以拍人物出名的，但大佬就是大佬，必须是全能的，什么都要会教（喂)

中场休息的时候珉奎在一边检查片子，明浩凑过来喊他：“金珉奎xi？”

珉奎没搭理。

明浩又喊：“MMxi？”

珉奎耳朵一红，但还是没应他。

明浩想了想：“……珉奎哥？”

珉奎：！！！！！

一瞬间表情差点没崩住，一直跟自己说“想点悲伤的想点悲伤的”才勉强保持住没笑出来。然后假装冷硬地抬起头撇了一眼徐好。

“有什么事吗，我们今天可不是爱豆和粉丝，只是合作关系。”

明浩就仰着头看他，明明为了配合时装的风格做了很张扬的造型，模样却乖乖的，声音也软软的。

“你不要生气了好不好，我刚真的只是想开个玩笑。我知道你是不会做这种事的，你不是说过你在做摄影师么，我还以为你是来给kmg帮忙的，谁能想到你就是kmg……”

看金珉奎脸色好像好了一点，徐明浩又趁热打铁：“我真的关注你ins好久了，一直觉得你拍照特别艺术，特别好看。但kmg从来不拍人物，可你天天拍我拍的那么好，我还以为你主业也是拍人物的呢。”

珉奎点点头：“kmg是从来不拍人，而我拍过的人也只有The8。”

明浩：……………

明浩：！！！！！

徐明浩第1107次觉得这个人怎么这么说话呀，让人怪不好意思的（。

金珉奎看他哽住了、脸爆红的样子，终于忍不住笑了，又露出两颗小虎牙：“反正你知道的，我是不可能做伤害明浩的事的，快去休息会，然后换衣服继续拍吧。”

徐明浩热着脸点点头走了。

而珉奎看他离开以后，立刻掏出手机打给胜宽。

“胜宽呐！！！明浩怎么可以这么可爱！！！”

胜宽：“？？？？？你在说什么鬼话？（冷漠.jpg）”

（十三）

再次开始拍摄的时候，金珉奎心情好了，话也变多了，片场的氛围明显融洽了许多。而且因为金珉奎对拍徐明浩非常熟练，根本不需要磨合，所以甚至比预计提前许多就完工了，大家都很开心。

于是品牌方策划说由他请客，所有staff一起出去聚个餐。而明浩当天没有别的行程，问过经纪人、对方说结束了来接他以后，便也跟去了。

聚餐地是在离拍摄场地不远的一个烤肉店，店面不大，一群人吵吵闹闹地占了一大半的位置。珉奎被安排和明浩坐在了一起，说他俩是今天非正式庆功宴的主角，本来要让坐在中间的，结果一个说自己不喜欢受瞩目，一个说自己万一喝多了被路人拍到不太好，两个人就凑到角落的位置去了。

金珉奎其实记得徐明浩以前在综艺里说过自己其实不是很喜欢这种吵闹的聚餐氛围，就小声问他：“会不会太闹了？你要不要干脆说明天有行程，等等早点走？”

徐明浩摇了摇头：“偶尔一两次没事的，不好扫了大家的兴。而且今天拍摄确实很顺利，多亏了你。”

金珉奎听完心情好到尾巴都翘了起来，连烧酒都没忍住多喝了几杯。

毕竟以前在市场部工作了不短的时间，金珉奎平时还是挺能控制自己的情绪。但那天因为喝的有点多，又是相对比较轻松的场合，他的情感就开始外放，手里举着酒杯靠在椅背上，嘴里不知道在嘟嘟囔囔些什么。

徐明浩倒是没喝几杯，还清醒得很，觉得金珉奎的状态挺有趣，就凑近了问他：“珉奎，你在说什么？”

金珉奎纠正他：“要叫哥，我怎么也比你大几岁吧？”

徐明浩并不放在心上：“好的珉奎^ ^”

金珉奎就瞪他，瞪了一会儿，突然蹦出一句：“明浩真好看。”

本来想接着逗他的徐明浩，被他一句话堵回去了。

心想，怎么几年过去了，还是习惯不了这人这么直白的话。

而珉奎就看着他乐，乐着乐着突然又沮丧了起来，徐明浩有点奇怪，问他怎么了。

珉奎委委屈屈地说：“我好喜欢明浩啊”

“我知道啊，你不是经常说么？”

珉奎摇了摇头：“你不知道。我真的，好喜欢好喜欢明浩。”然后突然伸手抱住了徐明浩，在他耳边轻声说：“喜欢到每次看到明浩，都想要这么做。”

说完以后便松开了愣在那里的徐明浩，又拿起酒杯喝了一口，苦笑了一声：“但我知道这样越界了，所以你放心，不会有下次了。”

徐明浩：“……你这人怎么每次都自说自话的。我还没说什么呢，你就先把线画好了，又是没有下次，没有下次你干脆连这次都不要有啊。"

珉奎被他怼得有点懵，呆呆地看着徐明浩站起来和其他人说自己“明天还有行程，可能要先走了，下次有空再聚”的时候才反应过来，赶紧跟着说“不好意思我明天也还有事”跟大家道了个歉就追出去找徐好。

出店门的时候看到明浩背对着自己站在转角处巷口的路灯下，珉奎小心翼翼地凑过去喊他：“明浩，你不高兴了吗，我不是故意要抱你的，是喝的有点多了，我……”

“……我没气这个。”

“那你怎么突然说要走？QAQ”

徐明浩回头看他，明明那么高大一人，脸上却写满了"弱小可怜无助"，不由觉得这画面有些好笑。

他叹了口气，转过身拉着金珉奎走进了小巷，然后在昏暗中伸手抱住了珉奎，把脸埋进他怀里：“我要是被拍到，你就等着跟我一起完蛋吧。”

珉奎：………………………

珉奎：！！！！！！！！！！

徐明浩抱了一会儿，发现金珉奎还不说话，也不松手，就在他怀里抬起头：“你怎么不说话了，不是话很多的么。”

珉奎：让我说啥！！！！！

他又惊喜又慌张，支支吾吾了半天，才挤出一句：“你你你不必这样也没关系的我不会因为你拒绝我就脱粉的我我我……”

话还没说完，徐明浩伸出一只手捂住他的嘴，咬牙切齿道：“我看你还是别说了。”

金珉奎赶紧摇摇头表示自己不说了，让徐明浩收回手，然后慢慢地、小心地回抱住明浩，俯下身用额头抵着他的肩，近乎感叹道：“我现在仿佛是喝醉了在做梦一样。”

徐明浩小声说：“……我没喝醉也像在做梦一样。”

两个人都再没说话，就这样安安静静地抱了一会儿，明浩拍拍珉奎示意他松手，然后掏出手机给经纪人打了个电话。

“哥，你不用来接我了，我今天不回去了。”

“恩恩知道了，我会小心的。”

珉奎：？？？？？

珉奎：！！！！！

怎么明浩说的明明都是韩语，自己却好像听不懂一样呢？！

而徐明浩挂了电话以后，又抬起头看他：“你是一个人住吗？”

珉奎：！！！！！我是！！！！！

然后他就叫了个代驾，把全副武装起眼镜围巾帽子的徐明浩带回家了。

（十四）

金珉奎的卧室挂了一副很大的徐明浩的布艺照片，是他第一次拍的徐明浩。

那次的照片他都没发，因为拍的不太好，灯光参数和角度都不太行，拍了几百张却没有几张他满意的。

只有那一张，他后来修完洗了出来挂到墙上。

金珉奎拉着徐明浩进屋的时候，献宝一样地给他指那个大相框。

"这是你第一次看着我的镜头笑的时候。"

而看着眼睛亮晶晶地望着自己的金珉奎，徐明浩的耳朵又烧起来了。

珉奎还带着明浩一样样参观他的宝贝，第一次公演的票根，每一次签售写的小纸条，他的床头还摆着一个电子相册，滚动播放明浩每次舞台的照片。

徐明浩简直看到面红耳赤。

等金珉奎左转转右转转地兴奋完了，才回过神来。

……好像把人带回家不该是干这些的………！！！

直到这时他才开始注意眼前的徐明浩。因为是冬天，就算在烤肉店里徐明浩也套了件薄夹克，而在室外的时候就更是穿着长羽绒服裹得严严实实。

这会儿到了家里有地暖，徐明浩就把外套都脱掉了，只穿了一件很薄的打底衬衫，领口开的有些大，下摆也松松垮垮地没有全部扎进裤腰。

珉奎：………怎么突然有点热了。

而徐明浩被他带着屋里屋外转了一大圈，那会儿正坐在沙发上低头看金珉奎新做的pb，是准备等新年的时候送给他的上一年饭拍图合集。金珉奎每年都会做这样一本合集，从不贩售，只自己留一本收藏，然后送一本给徐明浩。

徐明浩翻着翻着，突然抬起头，就看到金珉奎眼神炽热地盯着自己又出声不敢打断的样子，真的很好笑，他也没有顾忌地笑出声了。

珉奎：………怎么感觉又被嘲笑了？？？

徐明浩笑了一会儿，把pb放到一边，站起身走到金珉奎跟前，伸出双手捧住了他的脸：“我们珉奎明明说话总是那么直白，为什么行动起来这么胆小？”

随后踮起一点后跟，在他唇上印上一个温柔的、若即若离的吻，轻声道：“不是光看着，该这样做才对吧？”

然后又拉开距离，更小声地吐槽了一句：“我怎么感觉我才是那个泡到了爱豆的粉丝。”

徐明浩觉得看金珉奎这个笨样子，今晚是不会有什么事了，心想，经纪人哥还嘱咐他小心，什么都不做要小心啥？于是亲完人就准备往客房走。

结果才转一身就被金珉奎拉住了：“你想去哪？这会儿想跑来不及了。”

徐明浩心说谁想跑了，扭头就要跟他理论，结果被金珉奎一把拽到自己面前。

金珉奎用全世界最认真的表情注视着徐明浩的眼睛，郑重其事地说：“徐明浩，你听好了，我是真的，很喜欢很喜欢你。”

“……嗯，我听到了。”

小葵笑开了花。

（十五）

徐明浩小时候身体不是很好，即使后来被母亲送去学武术强身健体，不再会时不时小病缠身，相比他人，他的体温也总是偏低的。签售会握手的时候，金珉奎总会觉得他手凉，也因此送过不少红参之类补气血的礼物。

不过这会儿，在暖气充足的房间里，徐明浩的身体上还残留着刚洗完热水澡的水汽和余温，摸起来有一些滑，但不是惯常凉薄的触感，而是像他本人一样，舒适柔软的温度。

相比身体，他口腔内的温度则又要灼热许多。

金珉奎一边习惯性地观察着每一个自己还不曾发现的有关徐明浩的小细节，一边俯下身，再一次吻住了自己的小偶像，实践自己几分钟前的新发现，轻缓地舔弄他的上颚，然后看着对方舒服地眯起了眼，细瘦的手臂也不自觉环上自己的肩膀。

有点像猫。金珉奎想，明明包括自己在内的粉丝们都一直觉得最适合明浩的动物是兔子，然而对方此刻露出的表情，好像被顺着毛抚摸到舒服了，会慵懒地蹭蹭你掌心的猫。

那从今往后，就只是我一个人的猫了。他又在心里补充道。

金珉奎表达感情的语言总是直白又热烈，就像他会直截了当地称赞徐明浩好看，会毫不羞涩地说我真的好喜欢你一样。

做爱的时候也同样如此。

一边用一只手掌牢牢把住徐明浩劲瘦的腰，另一只手已经就着润滑探入三指摸索抠弄，一边还要在人耳旁感叹。

“明浩，你里面好热。”

“明浩，会疼的话要告诉我。”

“明浩，你舒服吗？”

“明浩……”

徐明浩原本还在努力适应被异物进入的疼痛和酸胀感，被他一会儿一句的羞耻问题问到快炸毛，用自认为凶狠的眼神剜了他一眼：“闭嘴，话太多了。”

说完还觉得还不解气，又伸手在金珉奎脸上狠狠掐了一把。

“嘶——”金珉奎疼得倒抽了一口凉气，委屈极了，又不敢再多说话，只是停下动作看着徐明浩，眼神里写满了“明浩好凶呜呜呜”之类控诉的话。

有一瞬间，徐明浩觉得自己甚至能看到面前笨蛋汪汪的耳朵都耷拉下来了。

他张了张嘴，但还是不像金珉奎能够毫无心理负担地说出那些话，只好咬着下唇撑起一点身体，又勾着金珉奎的脖子把人往下压，在刚刚亲手掐得有些泛红的地方，伸出舌尖舔了一下，用几不可闻的声音说：“……不疼，你快点进来。”

只是做完这些，徐明浩就已经仿佛高热不退的患者一样，连耳尖都是烫的。他放软身体倒回床上，别过脸，不肯再看金珉奎。

但那又如何，这种程度的施惠就已经足够令他这位真爱粉陷入疯狂了。

金珉奎凭着仅剩的一点理智，用自己的脸贴着徐明浩的蹭了蹭，低叹道：“我好像，从没有像这一刻一样幸福过。”

然后伴着徐明浩的“我也是”，把自己送进了对方的体内。

（十六）

俩人都是头一回，经验技巧一概没有，只能模仿着教学片的内容，依着本能慢慢探求得到快感的正确方式。

然而即使充分扩张过，真枪实弹上阵时，徐明浩还是疼到前端都软了。金珉奎一看他脸色不对，就想停下来往外抽，但刚好卡在了个不上不下的地方，原本就紧致的入口又因为痛感不住收缩，他被夹得也不好受。

金珉奎只好顺着徐明浩的腰线来回抚弄，试图让他放松下来，想了想，又低头吻上徐明浩的唇，再一路往下，舔吮挑弄他的乳尖，然后用小虎牙轻轻地叼着磨了一下。

“啊——”徐明浩被他突如其来的动作逼出了一声呻吟，随即陷入了“自己怎么会发出这种声音”的冲击中，而金珉奎抓准他失神放松的瞬间，一个挺腰全部插了进去。

他长出一口气，拨开徐明浩被汗水浸湿、随着动作搭在了他眼上的刘海：“还好吗？”

徐明浩没说话，闭着眼缓了一会儿，才有气无力地抬起眼皮瞥了一脸紧张的金珉奎一眼，点了点头示意他继续，金珉奎才小心翼翼地抽动起来。

刚开头他还记得要慢要轻，但做到后面酒劲涌上来了，他便开始不管不顾地掐着徐明浩的大腿根，一边喊着明浩明浩，一边借着人从小练舞拉筋出来的柔软韧带，把徐明浩翻来覆去折叠出各种姿势。

得亏自己练过。徐明浩逐渐适应了痛感后，还有余力苦中作乐地想些有的没的。

比起因为技术原因根本还未体验到的快感，对于徐明浩来说，更多的其实是释放出的爱情讯号收到了心上人的回应所带来的满足感，即使疼痛也想要和对方合为一体，想要看金珉奎因为自己而露出迷醉的神情。

光是这样就足够幸福了，他正这么想着，突然，一阵奇异的酥麻感从尾椎处传来，他没忍住喘了出来，然后瞪大了眼，和停下动作、同样一脸惊奇的金珉奎对上了眼。

“是这里吗？”金珉奎试探性地动了一下，目光却紧紧黏在徐明浩脸上，像是确认什么重大事项一般确认着对方的反应。

而又被顶到关键处的徐明浩不由自主地绷紧了身体，大脑好像空了一下，隐隐约约听到金珉奎的问话，他也不知该怎么回答，摇了摇头，又点了点头，晕晕乎乎一脸迷茫的样子让金珉奎顿时又胀大了几分。

金珉奎虽然经验技术都不过关，但胜在学习能力够强，看他的样子便知道自己找到了关键，便开始调整角度，一下一下地顶弄徐明浩的要害。

一旦有了快感，性爱这件事就变得更加使人沉溺。第一次开荤的人根本顾不上什么明天会怎样，只是反复地、疯狂地在爱人身上占有着、索要着，一遍一遍通过情欲来确认对方的爱意。

一直到徐明浩射在金珉奎手中，而金珉奎射进他体内，这一场旷日经久的纠缠较量才算告一段落。

金珉奎趴在他的小偶像身上喘了会儿气，然后侧过身，把人翻过来紧紧地锁进怀里，颤着声、甚至带了点哭腔地在徐明浩耳边说：“我爱你。”

徐明浩还在高潮过后的余韵中没回过神来，他就一声一声，一句一句地重复。

“明浩，我爱你。”

“我爱你，徐明浩。”

徐明浩眨了眨眼，用额头贴上金珉奎的下巴，然后在他喉结处轻轻地咬了一口，声音中带着笑意。

“我听到了。”

“珉奎，我也爱你。”

金珉奎这才笑起来。

他一直追逐着的太阳，终于将名为爱情的温暖阳光，尽数倾撒到他的花盘上。

————END————

**Author's Note:**

> 写在后面的废话
> 
> 谁敢相信这原本只是我给砰砰原定一个小时讲完的睡前故事！结果光是整理微信记录都整了一个早上(呆滞.jpg
> 
> 是真的不会收尾，也是真的不会搞簧，更是真真真的不会写文，只是一个xxj文笔的脑洞选手罢了，想到哪说到哪，如果不是这次的微信截图九张都截不完，我也不会单独整理出来
> 
> 总之就是，开心就好，不开心那也不许骂我，除非给钱(？？？  
本来还有一个徐好的视角，但写完最后的破三轮我实在搞不动了，以后再说吧(。


End file.
